02231
}} is the 2,233rd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 17 July, 1997. Plot Part One Charlie is demanding to know what happened between Greg and Emma. She accuses him of raping Emma, but Greg insists that she was willing and he was drunk. He is scared that Charlie will tell Tony. He knows about his temper. Tony interrupts them and Charlie leaves. Biff tries to go home, but can't face it. He ends up back at Keepers Cottage. Betty wants to know where he has been and gives him a lecture. Seth finds Emma sitting on the swings with Geri. She is feeling guilty and tells Seth that there is no one she can talk to. She thinks that Charlie is going to tell Tony the identity of Geri's father. Rachel is working hard on the farm. Emma is behaving strangely and Charlie is also in a mood. Tony and Becky do not know what is going on. Biff asks Kim for some time off and cannot believe it when she is actually nice. It seems that Seth asked her to be kind for once. She admits that she quite enjoyed it. In Tenant House Becky calls Charlie downstairs and asks what is going on. She refuses to say. Greg panics when Tony decides to get to the root of it. Lisa has made a pair of stocks and the Dingles medieval museum is nearly complete. Lisa has dressed up as Nell Gwyn. Biff and Linda meet for a drink. Betty watches them like a hawk. Biff tells Linda that he has booked them a holiday in Majorca. She is really touched and hugs him. Part Two Greg leaves Tenant House and Charlie runs after him. She cannot accept what he has done and slaps him when he calls her a spoilt brat. Kim turns up at Oakwell Hall for Alex's party. She says that Steve is ill when Alex asks after him. Becky and Sarah walk past the Dingles’ where their civil war exhibition is advertised with the poster “Cromwell's Dunjon”. Marlon welcomes them dressed as King Richard and demands £4. Lisa sells them some tomatoes and Butch is put in the stocks. Sarah and Becky chuck the tomatoes at him Alex and Kim chat about the upkeep of their houses. She is not happy when Steve arrives. A crowd has appeared at Wishing Well Cottage and Zak makes a speech about the Battle of Beckindale. He has got his facts wrong and Beckyand Sarah find it amusing. Marlon is forced under the guillotine and someone faints. Charlie is not coping well at work and runs out of the tearooms when Betty has a go at her. Mandy catches up with Charlie. She tells her the whole story about Greg. Mandy wants to get the Dingles to sort him out. Charlie can't bear to talk to Emma about it all. Lord Oakwell shows Kim annd Steve around his stables and then asks her if she would consider going into business with him. This is just what Kim wanted - to set up her own stud farm. Steve thinks that the board should be consulted and Kim gives him a filthy look. Charlie finds Emma on her own and they talk about what happened between her and Greg. Emma doesn't want their mum and dad to be told. They row as Emma accuses Charlie of being selfish. Kim admits that she did not want Steve to go to Lord Oakwell's. He tries to warn her off going into business with Alex, but then admits that he is only saying it because he is jealous. He tells Kim that he loves her. She looks uncomfortable as they kiss. Charlie finds Emma and wants to know what really happened between her and Greg. Emma accepts total responsibility and even admits that she wanted to get back at Charlie. She wanted her boyfriend. Emma pleads with Charlie not to hate her. Charlie hugs Emma but says that she can never love Geri now that she knows the truth. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday